Per favore non lasciarmi
by artemisa93
Summary: no me dejes por favor... se que en parte tengo la culpa, se que no te cuide, pero ahora, te pido por favor, que luches y despiertes para sonreír y amarnos de nuevo...(presentación de Occ, básicamente Dino X Occ)
1. Prologo

**_Es la primera historia que me decido a publicar y todo gracias al apoyo de dayana27, espero y sea de su agrado, esto es solo el prologo ya mañana subiré, el primer capitulo._**

**"_Per favore non lasciarmi"_**

**_No lo creí... me llego como si diera un paso en falso y callera en un vacío_**

**_Verte así, sentirte así... duele! ag! No estuve contigo, no logre detenerte, y ahora verte, es como estar en este abismo si poder salir..._**

**_No creo soportar lo que mis ojos vean, ahora siento que no te dejare ir, lo único que pido..._**

**_Por favor no me dejes..._**


	2. Inesperado

Aquí esta el primer capitulo, que no lo hubiera logrado sin la inmensa ayuda de **Dayana27, **en verdad se lo agradezco mucho. muchas gracias por los reviews se los agradezco mucho y jeje lo siento por hacer sufrir a Dino.

_:esto significa que empieza un recuerdo

* * *

El alba salió dando claras indicaciones, que un nuevo día había comenzado, el fresco sereno de la mañana, la hermosa aurora cubriendo a las blancas y esponjadas nubes, dándole un color rojizo, anaranjado;

Este se podía ver ese increíble espectáculo en la ventana de una mansión, una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos azules miraba por aquella ventana, esperando preocupadamente a su querida amiga de la infancia que ya se había tardado en llegar de hace días…

Vio a lo lejos una silueta y su rostro mostro alivio, salió corriendo hacia esa escena, dirigiendo nuestra vista hacia la ventana: una chica de cabellos rubios sonriendo alegremente viendo la silueta… al instante… como un balde de agua helada en época de frio la invadió, … palideció, su amiga… esa chica de cabellos castaños, ahora maltratados… sus ojos verde esmeralda, habían perdido su brillo; pero lo que más la hizo estremecerse es al verla tornada de aquel color carmín que bañaba su cuerpo….

-Mi...Kal- forzó su voz a pesar de sus condiciones, para después caer inconsciente

-Hime!-grito Mikal tratando de detener su impacto contra el suelo, titiritaba,

-Dino!-dijo con sus ojos, cubriéndose de agua salada, saco su celular… sus manos les temblaba y marco a Dino, mientras los empleados de la mansión se llevaban a la castaña rápidamente

-bueno, Mikal que…

- Dino! Hime, H-Hime, ella,

-tranquilízate Mikal, que sucedió..

-no! Ven, rápido, Hime… ella, esta..

Como una estocada muy filosa atravesando su cuerpo… soltó el celular de golpe y salió al instante sin importar aquella reunión que estaba pendiente realizar…

El aquella mansión, yacía una chica castaña siendo curada por sus heridas de gravedad mientras una rubia la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos

Unos pasos a toda velocidad, tropezando, cayendo, levantándose y volver a correr, se dirigían ahí, llego a ver a su hermana la rubia

-Mikal!-grito el hombre –¿qué paso?-volteo al ver la vitrina de cristal y corrió, abrió de golpe aquella puerta

-HIME!, HIME-gritaba el chico, mientras luchaba contra unos médicos que los detenía

-Dino-nii-san!-gritaba Mikal, pero no recibía respuesta, ya que gritaba el nombre de la castaña una y otra vez; hasta que recibió una bofetada de lleno de su hermana menor

-cálmate!, crees que haces bien hacer eso?!,snif, snfi ¿¡crees que no eres el único que sufre?!-dijo la chica entre sollozos

No… por favor… que esto sea una pesadilla, por favor, que no sea real, si es cierto… por primera vez no quiero aferrarme a esta realidad, quiero mi fantasía de regreso, en el que tú y yo siempre junto, para siempre sin preocupaciones… no!... no te rompas fantasía aun no! No….

Gotas cristalinas saladas salieron de aquel rubio para después colapsar en el suelo de rodillas….

* * *

Se podía escuchar desde los pasillos de la mansión una discusión entre el líder de la familia cavallone y su novia, algo extraño de apreciar ya que el joven jefe, nunca se había molestada así, como para que estuvieran gritando.

-Ya te dije que iré a la misión quieras o no-le reclamaba al rubio una mujer de edad aparente 20 años, con una larga cabellera castaña, ojos color verde esmeralda y piel nívea como la nieve. –maldición, Hime te digo que no iras, es muy peligroso que vayas tu sola- le decía el jefe de la familia este Dino Cavallone. La joven lo volteo a ver dándole una mirada llena de dolor y tristeza diciéndole- Lo que pasa Dino, es que no confías en mí, en que pueda hacer esa misión con éxito, idiota, hare esa misión y se acaba la discusión, hasta luego,-Saliendo del despacho del rubio azotando la puerta tras de sí, dejando al joven jefe desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder con mirada preocupada viendo la puerta por donde había salido la joven-Hime…por favor…regresa con bien-termino de decir para soltar un suspiro preocupado por la mujer que ama.

* * *

Por qué? por qué no te detuve, ¿qué hago ahora?, mirar?,¿mirar cómo te me vas?

Verte sufrir, y sentirme culpable... no es que confiara en ti, no.. Temía esto y ahora...

Mi ser no lo asimila todavía... ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero y les guste esta historia

y merezca un lindo review se los agradezco mucho.


End file.
